All That You Wanted
by kitsuke-chan
Summary: Oneshot WARNING: MPREG What happens with Soubi and Ritsuka's relationship as the years pass by? Soubi wonders this as he recounts the tale of the past years with his young little neko-boy.


_**There's nothing I can say to you**_

_**Nothing I could ever do to make you see**_

_**What you mean to me**_

_**All the pain the tears they cry**_

_**Still you never said goodbye and now I know how far you'd go**_

_**I know I let you down but its not like that now**_

_**This time I'll never let you go**_

"BAKA!" Ritsuka shouted. He fell to the ground next to Soubi. His sentouki's bloody and battered body lay just beneath a water tower. "Baka, baka, baka.....!!" fresh tears were running down his face. Ritsuka pulled Soubi's head onto his lap and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. He saw the slight rising and falling of Soubi's chest.

"Ritsuka!!" Youji yelled.

"Ritsuka?! What are you....SOUBI?" Natsuo tripped and fell down, rolling down the steep hill. He stopped where Loveless lay.

"Youji...Natsuo..." Ritsuka looked up, tears rolling down his pale cheeks. The Zeroes noticed, about halfway down, the tears were turning red.

"Ritsuka! Your cheek! What happened?!" Natsuo sat close to Ritsuka. He pulled out some bandages. He ripped off a piece of his shirt to wipe away the tears and blood from Ritsuka's face.

_**I will be all that you want and get my self together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make every thing OK**_

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!((One Year Later))i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Ritsuka looked up from his science book. He smiled to himself when he again heard the faint knocking coming from his balcony window. He flicked on the lamp beside his bed, his signal for Soubi to come in. The tall blonde man opened the door with a small click. He walked in, brushing the snow from his head and shoulders onto the window sill. Ritsuka frowned. He stood up and walked over to Soubi.

"Baka-yarou! You'll catch a cold." Ritsuka grabbed Soubi's shirt and lifted it above his head. Ritsuka then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of large night clothes for Soubi. They were a pair of red flannel pants and a matching large button up top. "Put these on in my bathroom. And take a warm shower. I'll be studying, so dont take too long." Ritsuka leaned up on his tippy toes to kiss Soubi's cheek, put his hand on the other cheek.

_'Ritsuka has grown again. And his Hands have gotten larger.' _Soubi thought to himself. Soubi proceeded to go to the bathroom adjoined to Ritsuka's room to take his shower.

"Oh yeah, Soubi! You forgot these!" Ritsuka threw a pair of black silk boxers at Soubi's head. Soubi caught them and turned around.

"Arigatou, Ritsuka!" Soubi smiled.

"Your welcome. Now go take your shower, I have to study." The blush on his sacrifice's face told Soubi that there wouldn't be much studying done.

_**I thought that I had every thing I didn't know what life could bring**_

_**But now I see honestly**_

_**You're the one thing I got right**_

_**The only one I let inside**_

_**Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me**_

_**And if I let you down I'll turn it all around**_

_**Cause I would never let you go**_

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!((Another Year Later))i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"SOU-CHAN! RIT-CHAN!" Kio screamed as he entered the small apartment, looking for the fighter and sacrifice. They had disapeared more than a week ago, and Kio had hoped they would be home by now. Hving no luck in finding the pair, Kio flopped down after grabbing a beer from Soubi's fridge. Only then, after a week, did Kio find the note that Soubi and Ritsuka had left for him.

"**Kio, we have gone on a trip to America. We will be gone for a week. Please come pick us up at the airport at 3:30, on Saturday. Arigatou! With love, Soubi and Neko :3"**

"I see Sou-chan gave Ritsuka another nickname. Oh crap...today's Saturday! What time is it?! 3:15!! SHIT!!" Kio cursed loudly and rushed out of Soubi and Ritsuka's apartment. Various neighbors poked their heads out of their apartments, watching as Kio, who was still cursing, ran down the fire exit and out into his green beetle((BMW)). When he arrived at the airport, 30 minutes later, he found Soubi and Ritsuka waiting outside. When he finally pulled up, seeing as how there was a huge line of Taxis in the lane, he had come up with an excuse for not being their when the pair had arrived.

"You didnt find the note until a few minutes ago, did you Kio-chan?" Ritsuka smiled as he sat in the back seet of the small car. Kio just glared at Ritsuka's reflection in the windshield mirror. Ritsuka smiled and pulled out a big bag of candy. He pulled out a red mouth fizzer and pooped it into his mouth, reveling in the feeling of it sizzling and melting in his mouth. A moan of candy-coated sweetness was the only sound in the car as the three males zoomed away from the airport.

_**I will be all that you want and get my self together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life I'll be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make every thing OK**_

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!((One Year Later))i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

"SSSSSOOOOUUUBBBBBIIIII!!!!" Ritsuka's whine resonated from the end of the empty house.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine?" Soubi said as he walked in the door with three boxes of what looked like junk to anyone but Soubi's eyes. An old photo album, a few pieces of badly put together macaroni art, a hand drawn picture of Soubi and a small cat. All stuff that his sacrifice had made him. Birthdays, christmas, you name the holiday, Ritsuka had a present for Soubi.

"Why did you get such a big hooooouusse??!!" Ritsuka took joy in how his voice echoed in the room, despite being mad at how much this must've cost the older male.

"Ritsuka said he liked big spaces. I figured you woud be happy that we finally had our own house!" Soubi kept walking down the hallway and disappeared, reamerging a few minutes later, hands empty once again.

"Hey Soubi...."Ritsuka looked a little shocked as the hired movers began to bring in the new furniture Soubi had ordered for their now existant living room. They brought in the hugest tv Ritsuka had ever seen, as well as giant speakers and a surround sound system. Next was a big blue/black couch.

"Yes, Ritsuka?" Soubi questioned as he wrapper his arms around Ritsuka's hips. His small little sacrifice had grown so tall, almost as tall as Soubi himself. Though he was now tall, he still remained as skinny and girly as the day they had met. Ritsuka had let his hair grow out, and it was now touching his shoulders slightly. Cute little cat ears adorned his head still. Soubi began to nibble on one while the sacrifice stood there, occasionally mewling or shivering.

"Can we have a party?!" Soubi sweat dropped.

_**Cause with out you I can't sleep**_

_**I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave**_

_**You're all I got**_

_**You're all I want**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And with out you I don't know what I'll do**_

_**I could never ever live a day with out you**_

_**Hear with me do you see your all I need**_

A black curtain covered the window. Just inside the window leaned a tall, effeminate boy, no older than 17. He was freshly relieved of his ears and tail. A small sigh escaped his lips. He was going to to miss those ears. The boy looked back over to the bed when he heard his lover stir. An almost undistinct,"Ritsuka-kuuun~~!" sounded when the blonde hid his face under the pillow. Ritsuka giggled. Of course, Soubi's face after the moment was just too adorable. Had Ritsuka waited any longer, he was sure that Soubi wouldn't have shown that face. A cute-yet-stern-yet-can't-possibly-feel-worse kind of look. Ritsuka crawled back onto the bed and on top of his lover's back.

"Yes, Sou-chan~~?"Ritsuka reached up and grabbed Soubi's hands. The boy nestled his head into Soubi's neck, occaisonally licking or nipping the tender flesh.

"What time is iiiiiit?" Soubi was showing his weaker, childish side. Ritsuka preferred this side of Soubi. The other side was too masochistic for his tastes.

"3:19, love." Soubi just groaned in response. Ritsuka rolled over so that he was now on his back next to Soubi.

"Why...whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy.....??"Soubi muttered over and over again.

"Why what?" Ritsuka leaned up on his elbows.

"I have school in the morning...I have to be there by at least 5!" Soubi cursed himself mentally for allowing Ritsuka to seduce him on a Sunday evening, knowing full well that the blonde had classes to teach the next day.

"Call in sick. At least you have the choice, seeing as how if I miss one more day of my school i'll probably be forced to repeat senior year!" Soubi chuckled at the boy's response. His sacrifice always knew what to say to make him feel better, even in the worst situations.

"I might as well not even try to sleep..."Sooubi sighed and sat up. 'Wanna watch a movie?"

"Why not? Which movie?" Ritsuka curled up in a ball next to his Fighter and ran a hand up and down the blonde's thigh. It sent shivers up his spine, but Soubi let the small-ish boy continue. He picked up the remote and flipped on their T.V. Picking a movie from the PPV list, Soubi scooted back to sit with his back against the wall and his sacrifice leaning against his chest.

"Transformers? Really, Soubi? Do you have any taste at all?"

_**And I will be all that you want and get my self together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**All my life (my life) I will be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make every thing OK**_

i!i!i!i!i!((After Ritsuka's Graduation))!i!i!i!i!i!i

"Sou....Soubi....I....I dont feel......feel so good...."Soubi watched as Ritsuka's face turned pale, then a greenish color. Then the boy ran to the restroom as fast as he possibly could. Soubi followed behind him with a sigh. This had been going on for almost two weeks now. Either morning sickness, or frequent urination-one of the two. Soubi opened the door and walked over to Ritsuka, who had just finished releaing the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl. Soubi scooped up Ritsuka's hair and held it back with the boy wiped off his mouth with a cloth Soubi had handed him.

"Ritsuka, if this happens again tomorrow you are going to the doctor. I dont care if you dont want to go, you're going, even if I have to rag you there kicking and screaming." Ritsuka glared up at the blonde.

"But Soooooubiiii~~!" Ritsuka whined,

"No buts, and if I hear even one complaint no sex for a month. Ritsuka looked shocked.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Either get better, or you're going to the doctor ASAP." Ritsuka frowned slightly.

"Fine. Have it your way. Can we go to Mooyah now?" Soubi smiled. This boy's odd feddish for a Mooyah burger was almost uncontrollable. But as long as Soubi took the black haired boy to the small fast food resturaunt two or three times a week the boy was happy. As the day went on the pair walked around the shopping district, stopping occasionally for Ritsuka to compare someone's paintings to Soubi's. Of course, according to Ritsuka, none of the others even compared. While being happy that his young lover felt that he was the best, he couldn't help but tell the oy to stop flattering him, and that his paintings weren't nearly as good as some of the famous artists from centuries ago.

"I don't care about that, teme!! Your art is really good, and these are crap!" After that, Ritsuka insisted on getting some popcorn and then watching the mini pow wow that was being held by what looked like a horrible excuse for some American cowboys. At least they shot paint balls that made it look like the other person was actually shot. About halfway through, a short boy in a red trench coat, black leather pants and a black tank top with his arm painted silver and his blonde((obviously fake)) hair in a braid. Said boy clapped his hands, then ran off screaming,"Im the Fullmetal Alchemist! IM NOT SHORT! FEAR ME!!"

"Stupid cos-players..."Soubi muttered.

"So tht was one of the infamous cos-players i"ve seen on the Internet..." Ritsuka giggled. Soubi smacked his hand to his forehead. Poor, poor innocent Ritsuka.

_**I will be (I'll be) all that you want and get my self together**_

_**Cause you keep me from falling apart**_

_**And all my life you know I will be with you forever**_

_**To get you through the day and make every thing OK**_

"I'm...i'm.....i'm....i'm.....HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!" Ritsuka shouted at the doctor. Naturally, Soubi wasn't in the room since Ritsuka was still reluctant for the blonde to see him undressed.

"I'm afraid that we did not detect this when you were born, Aoyagi-kun. It appears that you were equally male and female when born. I know your mother wanted you to be a boy, but it appears you also have the female reproductive organs. The only thing missing would be the v--"

"Dont say that word please." Ritsuka grimaced. The "v" word was horrible. No one should have to say it.

"Anyway, It appears as though you are about one month pregnant. Congratulations. Shall I call in your friend?" The doctor looked at Ritsuka. The look on his face was pure shock.

"O...one...one month?!" Ritsuka felt tears coming to his eyes. "Oh god....oh my god...." His tears let loose, and several of the hot, salty drops landed on Ritsuka's thighs. "What am I gonna do?"

"Ritsuka? May I come in?" Soubi stepped in cautiously. He could feel the sadness from Ritsuka through their bond, but he didn't know why he was sd. Soubi was shocked when the boy practically threw himself into Soubi's arms. Instinctively, Soubi's arms wrapped around the young boy.

"Shhh....shh its alright. Come on, stop crying. What's wrong?" Soubi sat on one of the chairs in the room with Ritsuka on his lap.

"I..Soubi, I....((sniffle)) Im...p-p-p...pregnant...Soubi...I'm FUCKING PREGNANT!" Ritsuka collapsed into a fit of sobbing and clinging to Soubi's shirt. Soubi rocked the boy bck and forth.

"Its ok. Its ok. Calm down." Eventually Ritsuka calmed down enough to talk with Soubi.

'So your actually happy?" Ritsuka asked.

"Im excited! I never thought I'd have kids! Of course, I considered adoption if you wanted some but why didn't you tell me you were born like that and--"Soub as cut off by a small pair of lips on his.

"I didn't tell you because the doctor just explained to me today that I was born male and female. My mother never told me and i've never had a physical before. I had no way of knowing! If I had, you would have been wearing a condom." Soubi's face flushed at this. He sat shocked for a minute.

"Anyway...Are we going to keep it?" Soubi asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Do...do you want to?" Ritsuka asked, unsure of the answer.

"Of course! I want this more than anything! Except maybe you."

"But you already have me, my little neko-chan" Soubi nuzzled his nose into Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka let out a small mewl before straddling Soubi's waist.

"Sukidayo, Soubi."

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka."

_**~FIN~**_


End file.
